endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pigmanpower/Safari Game: Modern Enviornments
This is my concept for an Endless Ocean like game on land. (If Descriptions are not present for an animal, they will soon be added) Hope you enjoy. African Savannah A well-known and diverse ecosystem, the Savannahs of Central Africa are the most diverse Grassland Ecosystem, though this map combines several distinct savannahs with slightly different fauna. In addition to the main plains, this map includes swamp and semi-desert areas. Carnivore Mammals -African Leopard: One of the 5 living big cats and the 'Big 5' African Mammals, and the most adaptable, with populations from South Africa to China. Vulnerable. -African Lion: The apex predator of the Savannah, as well as one of the 5 big cats and 'Big 5' African Mammals, Lions are the only one to usually live in groups. Vulnerable. -African Wild Cat: A small cat, the ancestor of the Domestic Cat, common throughout Africa, but always in low numbers. Least Concern. -African Wild Dog: A pack-hunting canid notable for having a 60% success rate on hunts, compared to the 30% of lions and hyenas. Endangered. -Banded Mongoose: A common and widely distributed type of Mongoose common throughout Africa with the exception of Rainforests and Deserts. Least Concern. -Bat Eared Fox: A small basal canid living in the semi-desert areas. Least Concern. -Black-Backed Jackal: A generalist, and the most basal member of the genus Canis. Least Concern. -Black Footed Cat: A small cat that lives in both the savannah proper and in semi-desert. Vulnerable. -Brown Hyena: The only Hyena to be almost entirely a scavenger, rather than primarily a hunter. Near Threatened. -Cape Fox: A small fox native to Southern Africa, unlike the Bat-Eared Fox it is actually taxonomically a fox. Least Concern. -Caracal: A medium-sized wildcat capable of jumping over 12 feet (3.7m). Least Concern. -Cheetah: A large but lightly built cat capable of reaching the highest speeds of any land animal, if only for a short time. Their light build makes them unable to protect their kills or young from other predators. Vulnerable. -Common Dwarf Mongoose: The smallest carnivorous mammal in Africa, fairly widely distributed but not as widely as the Banded Mongoose. Least Concern. -Egyptian Mongoose: A swamp-living mongoose, also the only one present in Europe. Least Concern. -Serval: A close relative to the Caracal, with proportionally longer legs than any other cat, living near (but not usually in) swamps. Least Concern. -Spotted Hyena: The largest and most successful hyena, the most common carnivore than Africa. While they kill a largest percent of their diet than lions, they are also excellent scavengers due to a strong digestive system. Least Concern. -Striped Hyena: A small and primitive hyena that while widely distributed, is usually outcompeted by other predators, forcing a more omnivorous diet. Near Threatened. Herbivore Mammals -African Bush Elephant: The largest terrestrial animal on earth, one of the 'Big 5' mammals. Vulnerable. -African Pygmy Mouse: A zoom-mode animal, common throughout Africa. Least Concern. -Black Rhinoceros: A highly endangered large mammal, one of the 'Big 5' African Mammals. While basically immune to predation, it is commonly poached by humans. Critically Endangered. -Black Tailed Tree Rat: An arboreal zoom-mode animal that builds nests. Least Concern. -Blue Duiker: The smallest of the already small Duiker Antelope, living in more forested areas of the savannah. Least Concern. -Bontebok: A relative of the Wildebeest, extinct in it's natural range but extremely common in areas it has been introduced to. Least Concern. -Bushveld Elephant Shrew: A zoom mode animal in Semi-desert areas. Least Concern. -Cape Buffalo: A swamp-living bovid, part of the 'Big 5' African Mammals due to it's extreme aggression, having never been domesticated. Near Threatened. -Cape Bushbuck: A medium-sized gazelle living in more wooded areas. Least Concern. -Cape Porcupine: The world's largest porcupine, living in southern Africa. Least Concern. -Chestnut Climbing Mouse: A zoom mode animal. Least Concern. -Common Duiker: A highly adaptable small antelope, capable of living anywhere but full desert. Least Concern. -Common Eland: A very large antelope, forming large herds. Least Concern. -Common Hippopotamus: An aggressive swamp-dwelling animal, considered one of the most dangerous animals in the world. Vulnerable. -Common Tsessebe: The fastest antelope in Africa. Least Concern. -Common Wildebeest: A large antelope living in giant groups in southern Africa. Least Concern. -Crested Porcupine: A large porcupine living in semi-arid areas. Least Concern. -Dik-Dik: A tiny Antelope. Least Concern. -Egyptian Fruit Bat: A widespread and adaptable fruit bat, smaller than other fruit bats but still very large by bat standards. Least Concern. -Gemsbok: A desert-dwelling oryx that also can live in semi-arid regions. Least Concern. -Giant Eland: The Largest Antelope in the world, capable of living in both savannahs and semi-arid regions. Vulnerable. -Giant Sable Antelope: An exceptionally rare antelope with very large horns and a dark brown coat. Critically Endangered. -Greater Cane Rat: A large rat living in reed beds, thus often making homes in sugarcane plantations. Least Concern. -Greater Kudu: A large and extravagantly horned antelope. Least Concern. -Grey Rhebok: A small southern African antelope. Near Threatened. -Impala: A common medium-sized antelope capable of large jumps to escape predators. Least Concern. -Klipspringer: A small antelope living in rocky terrain, using jumping to climb large rock faces. Least Concern. -Lechwe: A wetland antelope, physically similar to Impalas, but eating water plants. Near Threatened. -Lichtenstein's Hartebeest: A large antelope similar to Wildebeest. Least Concern. -Marshbuck: Also known as Sitatunga, this antelope lives in swampy terrain. Least Concern. -Nyala: A large antelope with spiral horns and striped fur. Least Concern. -Oribi: A small adaptable antelope, living in savannahs, swamps, and mountains. Least Concern. -Plains Zebra: One of the 3 species of Zebra, living in giant herds mixed with other savannah herbivores. Near Threatened. -Puku: A medium sized swamp antelope. Near Threatened. -Red Hartebeest: A Hartebeest with rusty red fur. Least Concern. -Reticulated Giraffe: One subspecies of the Giraffe, the tallest land animal in the world. The closest relative of Giraffes is the Okapi, and after that, the Pronghorn. Endangered. -Roan Antelope: A large antelope that lives in more forested parts of savannahs. Least Concern. -Rock Hyrax: A small rodent-like animal living in rock crevices, closely related to elephants. Least Concern. -Scrub Hare: A rabbit native to Southern Africa. Least Concern. -South African Pouched Mouse: A common zoom-mode animal living throughout Africa. Least Concern. -Southern Reedbuck: A widely-distributed medium sized antelope that hides in tall grasses and reeds. Least Concern. -Springbok: A medium-sized antelope most common in semi-deserts, named for it's primary predator evasion tactic of 'Pronking', jumping up to 6 feet in the air. Least Concern. -Steenbok: A common small antelope, notable for it's first instinct being to hide instead of to run. Least Concern. -Straw Colored Fruit Bat: A common and widely distributed Fruit Bat. Near Threatened. -Thompson's Gazelle: A small, well known, and extremely fast antelope. Least Concern. -Waterbuck: A large antelope living in swamp areas in large herds. Least Concern. -White Rhinoceros: The largest rhinoceros, much more common than their relatives. Near Threatened. -Woodland Thicket Rat: A zoom-mode rodent. Least Concern. Omnivore/Insectivore Mammals -Aardvark: A medium sized burrowing insectivore, part of an otherwise all-extinct mammal group. Least Concern. -Aardwolf: An insectivorous hyena, often living in abandoned burrows. Least Concern. -African Civet: The largest member of the Viverrids in Africa, a nocturnal omnivore. Least Concern. -Angolan Genet: A southern African Viverrid. Least Concern. -Brown Greater Galago: The largest of the Bushbabies, a group of mostly-insectivorous nocturnal primates. Least Concern. -Common Genet: A small wide-ranging Viverrid, even having an introduced population in Europe. Least Concern. -Common Warthog: An omnivorous wild pig capable of living in many types of ecosystems, and sometimes capable as groups of fighting off predators. Least Concern. -Giant Pangolin: The largest of a group of scaled animals similar to anteaters in appearance and lifestyle. Giant Pangolins live in more forested areas. Vulnerable. -Honey Badger: A mustelid also known as the Ratel. Despite being one of the smallest savannah predators, they are not preyed upon themselves because of their strength, thick flexible skin, and extreme aggression. Least Concern. -Meerkat: A small mongoose living in semi-arid areas and open plains, creating large systems of burrows for groups of 20-50 meerkats to live in. Least Concern. -Olive Baboon: An adaptable central African primate, able to eat a large variety of things and live in large groups to protect against predators. Least Concern. -Patas Monkey: A monkey living in semi-arid areas. Least Concern. -Vervet Monkey: A common money often used in studies because of their similar social behavior to humans. Least Concern. Birds -African Harrier Hawk: A medium-sized hawk living in more wooded areas at the edge of the savannah, eating both small animals and fruit. Least Concern. -African Sea Eagle: A large swamp-living eagle, closely related to and similar looking to the North American Bald Eagle. Primarily eats fish, but sometimes they also eat other small animals. Least Concern. -Amur Falcon: A small falcon named after it's summer range in Northeast Asia, but spends winters in southern Africa. Least Concern. -Angolan Cave Chat: A zoom-mode flycatcher living in rocky areas. Least Concern. -Barn Owl: A nocturnal bird of prey, the most widely distributed member of the owls. Least Concern. -Bateleur: A fairly small eagle that, while a capable hunter, mostly scavenges. Near Threatened. -Black Winged Kite: A small bird of prey with a build and ecological role resembling a diurnal owl. Least Concern. -Cape Teal: A duck living in wetlands areas throughout Africa. Least Concern. -Greater Flamingo: The largest and most widespread flamingo, eating shrimp in boiling brine lagoons, from which they get their pink pigments. Least Concern. -Egyptian Goose: A widespread waterfowl that shows features of both ducks and geese. Least Concern. -Greater Kestrel: A large kestrel living in rocky areas. Least Concern. -Grey Crowned Crane: A ground-dwelling wetland bird. Endangered. -Kori Bustard -Lappet Faced Vulture -Lesser Kestrel -Marabou Stork -Martial Eagle -Orange Breasted Bush Shrike -Ostrich -Red Crested Turaco -Saddle Billed Stork -Secretary Bird -Shikra -Shoebill -Southern Ground Hornbill -Tawny Eagle -Verreaux's Eagle Owl -White Backed Vulture -Yellow Billed Kite Reptiles -Common Agama -Crested Chameleon -Forest Vine Snake -Graceful Chameleon -Nile Crocodile -Nile Monitor -Tropical House Gecko Category:Blog posts